Her Skeletons
by Liv Cassidy
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and Alex Karev has dated a whole lot of crazy. Just as he begins to think Jo Wilson is "the one," the skeletons in her closet are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**Washington Hospital Successfully Separates the Country's First Conjoined Triplets**_

_A team of surgeons led by pediatrics specialists Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Alex Karev at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital have successfully separated the United States's first documented case of conjoined triplets. Conjoined triplets are extremely rare, as there have only been two documented cases in world history; in Italy in 1834 and in Turkey in 1955. _

"_We knew the surgery would be incredibly risky," Dr. Robbins told reporters, "but we knew we couldn't let that hold us back, knowing we had the ability to increase the quality of life for these tiny humans. Everyone deserves to have the best life they can, so the benefits of the surgery definitely outweighed the risks." _

_Dr. Robbins and Dr. Karev worked alongside scared parents, Jenna and James Thompson, from the moment the parents learned their three sons were conjoined, which was very early in Jenna's pregnancy. The babies were delivered exactly eight weeks before their due date at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. The triplets were incubated for three weeks before doctors were able to operate._

"_We had to make sure the babies were strong enough before we could even consider operating," Dr. Karev said._

_In the meantime, a team of surgeons were spending time in practice labs to prepare for the big day. All three triplets shared connections in the brain, arms, pelvis, and legs. _

"_I've separated multiple cases of conjoined twins who shared nerves in the brain," Dr. Derek Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery and a world renowned surgeon, said. "With triplets, it's more risky, and of course it was frightening, as is any surgical procedure you've never encountered." Dr. Shepherd is known across the world for operating on the "un-operable." In 2008, he and his wife, Dr. Meredith Grey, developed a new method in treating inoperable malignant gliomas now known as the "Shepherd-Grey Method." _

"_We're like a big family. We spend holidays together, we're each other's bridesmaids and best men, and our kids play together," Dr. Grey, who was one of the general surgeons on the triplets' case, spoke of the doctors at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. "The ability to work together is crucial in the operating room. I truly believe that's why this surgery was a success." Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital is currently owned by a team of doctors, three of which include Dr. Robbins, Dr. Shepherd, and Dr. Grey. The hospital was recently renamed after Dr. Grey's sister, the late Dr. Lexie Grey, and the late Dr. Mark Sloan, former Head of Plastics at the hospital. Both passed away in a plane crash last year, which Grey, Shepherd, and Robbins survived. _

_The babies made it through surgery without notable repercussions. Jared, Jonah, and Jacob Thompson are currently resting in separate beds tonight for the first time. _

_Other doctors who worked on the triplets include Dr. Miranda Bailey, Dr. Callie Torres, Dr. Jo Wilson, and Dr. Shane Ross. Numerous nurses also worked hard to make this surgery a success story that will go down in history. _

New Jersey Police Chief Edward Peyton scanned over the article, but it wasn't the text that peaked his interest. The color photo in the center of the front page had caught his eye from the moment he looked at the newspaper. He studied the photo carefully, admiring the team of doctors that stood around the two parents who were proudly holding their three sons for the first time. There was only one doctor in the photo that really caught his interest. Ten years had passed since he'd last seen her face, but he'd recognize it anywhere. The chief immediately began digging through the old files in his desk, until he found it. _June 13, 2003. _He glanced at the date on the file, and knew it was the right one.

He opened the file and looked at the picture that was paper clipped on top of the papers. He nodded, smiling. "I've got you," he whispered, holding the photo up to the newspaper article's picture for comparison. She'd dyed her hair brown, and it appeared that she was wearing colored contacts, but it was her. Her oval face had not changed. It was her smile that gave her away, though. The same smile she'd worn when he'd seen her last. He had no doubt in his mind that it was her.

His heart swelled heavily. The moment he'd anticipated for ten years had finally arrived.

"Someone contact the Seattle Police Department pronto!"

* * *

**A/N - I have always felt like Jo is hiding something else. The rest of the story will be mainly from Alex's point of view. Jo/Alex pairing and Alex/Meredith friendship because I love their friendship. Story is set circa season 10. **


	2. Chapter 2

Her lips tasted minty, as if she had just finished brushing her teeth. She was incredibly irresistible. A shirtless Alex Karev licked his tongue around her soft, gentle lips, savoring every moment. Sensations he had never experienced while kissing a woman tingled all throughout his body. His heart reacted with excitement, as it was beating faster and harder with each kiss. He ran his hands through her soft long, brown hair. Their tongues intertwined for a moment. He then covered her neck with kisses, slowly inching down to her collarbone, which he softly sucked, trying not to leave a mark.

Alex would never forget the time Meredith had pointed out the hickey that Lucy had left behind. Of course, Cristina had to make a huge deal about it, and proceeded to question if he was in love. Lucy had been the first woman he'd liked since Izzie. However, his feelings for Lucy could not even begin to compare to how he felt toward Jo. He'd never felt this way before, not even with Izzie. The last thing he wanted was for someone, specifically Cristina, to notice a mark on Jo's or his neck. Ever since she and Owen had apparently broken up (again), and Mer was busy taking care of her baby, Cristina had become his biggest pest. He understood that she was lonely and feeling left out, but she had no right to pry into his sex life.

"Oh, Alex," Jo Wilson moaned as he lowered his kisses and removed her shirt. She leaned in closer to him, running his hands down his waist. She was the first woman that he hadn't jumped into bed with. In fact, she was the first woman that he'd actually called his girlfriend before having sex with - or attempting to have sex, that is. She was the first woman that he'd wanted to wait for the right moment. Sex was never something Alex had considered "special." He'd lost his virginity at the age of fifteen to a school nurse. His early sexual experiences had diminished any "special" meaning that sex meant. It just became something he did with women. It was his release; how he released tension. Some people found that release by exercising or by reading a good book. He found it by having sex, and he'd never seen anything wrong with that. That was, until recently.

He didn't want to be "that guy" who went back to his hometown to pick up high school girls. He remembered taunting Mer and Cristina for becoming involved with their attendings when they were interns. Of course, then he had slept with Addison. Never in a million years did Alex imagine that he would turn into the attending who slept with interns, though. But Jo wasn't like the other interns.

He lowered his hands on her waist, kissed her belly button, and began to unbutton her jeans.

"You, Alex Karev, are amazing," Jo whimpered as he kissed her inner thigh.

"Not as amazing as you are," Alex gazed into her dazzling brown eyes. He removed her jeans, and laid on top of her. He looked down on her, and his thoughts were racing. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. For the first time in as long as Alex could remember, everything seemed like it was going to be okay. All this time, he thought he was damaged goods. That he wasn't good enough for good. Jo wasn't a slut. She wasn't the type of woman who slept with anyone. She'd done something no other woman had done. She had taken the opportunity to get to know him. He remember chilling in his living room, drinking beer, and laughing with her. He knew then that something was different about her.

Before Jo, Mer was the only girl he'd ever had drinks with alone that hadn't resulted in a carnival in bed. That's because she'd always been wrapped around Derek's finger, though that hadn't stopped her from sleeping with every guy and his brother after Addison returned and she learned that Derek was married. Sometimes Alex wondered why they hadn't slept together. Hell, even George had slept with her. Then again, Meredith didn't particularly care for him at the time, and they didn't start to become friends until she offered to help him study for his boards. She later became like a sister to him.

There were times he wished he'd made a move when he had the chance, because aside from the whole George incident, he was sure that she was a beast in bed. She'd certainly had plenty of practice and, aside from George, guys always wanted more from her. When he really thought about it, though, he was glad that he hadn't. She was practically the closest thing he had to family now; he lived in her house and all, and they bickered like brother and sister, and she always forgave him for his stupidity. Even after he'd screwed up her and Derek's Alzheimer's trial, she still managed to forgive him.

When Jo said he was like her big brother, Alex hadn't known how to react. At first, admittedly, he thought she was kidding. Then, he felt slightly disappointed. She _was _hot. He wondered what was wrong with him? He was hot, too, or so he thought. How could she not want him? He'd never had a girl tell him that she thought of him like a brother. Most of them just wanted to get laid. Finally, he began to like the idea: A girl as just a friend. Hanging out with a girl, who was also single, alone and not having sex was a totally new concept for him.

But it worked out. He got to know her as a person. He learned about her interests, not her body. There was plenty of time for discovering her body now, though.

He had to admit that he was hesitant to get to know her better. He'd been nervous about making a move on her. Another thing he'd never experienced with a woman. He'd just gone through one hell of a celibacy period. It was weird. Not banging girls just to bang. Not going to the bar and taking strangers to the restroom for a quick lay. He'd been going to work, going home, hanging out with Jo, and sleeping in his bed alone.

"_What did you do with Evil Spawn?" _Cristina had asked him not too long ago. Evil Spawn grew up. Evil Spawn became a man, and it was about time. He was a man who was serious about having a real adult relationship without childish drama. He wanted what Meredith and Derek had. They were like the poster relationship at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Everyone wanted to be them.

After all, Mer had been an intern when she and Derek first became involved. Of course, she hadn't known that Derek was her attending when they first started dating. She also didn't know Derek was married. Alex and Jo had been friends for months before attempting this relationship, and Alex wasn't married. They were already two steps ahead of Meredith and Derek.

Alex breathed warm air into Jo's ear, which he'd quickly learned that she loved.

There was a loud pound on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Alex demanded. "I'm busy!"

What on Earth was going through his head when he'd agreed to lease to Cristina? Well, she'd really left him no choice. Cristina Yang had a way of getting exactly what she wanted, or else.

The door opened, and Cristina appeared. Alex quickly slid off Jo and covered them with the blanket. Cristina's eyes widened. "Oh, you weren't kidding. It's good to know that you're finally closing the deal. I just wanted to let you know that there's an officer at the front door asking for Jo."

"Wait, what?" Alex looked confusedly at Jo.

Jo pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "There must be some mistake. Tell them I'm not here."

"If it were a mistake, then you wouldn't be asking me to cover for you. Hey, Evil Spawn, looks like your girlfriend has a history with the PoPo. Did she tell you?"

"Get out, Cristina!" Alex threw a pillow at Cristina's head, which she caught in her hands. "Has anyone told you you're annoying?"

"Just you. At least I don't have a criminal background," Cristina replied. "I wouldn't recommend you keep the nice officer waiting." She turned around and vanished from sight.

Alex turned to Jo and studied her face. He could sense the worry and concern her face. She slid off the bed and quickly started to get dressed.

"What's going on, Jo?" Alex demanded. "Why are the police looking for you?"

"It's a just huge misunderstanding, Alex. I-I don't have time to explain right at this moment. Just tell them you haven't seen me since you left work, okay? Please, Alex. Please, do this for me." Her eyes sincerely stared into his.

His stomach twisted into tight knots as he stared confusedly at his girlfriend, not knowing what he should do.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex took one last look at his girlfriend before leaving the room. He could sense the fear in her beautiful light brown eyes. For a brief moment, he was reminded of the time she stormed into his house with a black eye after her ex-boyfriend had hit her. Alex had stormed out of the house, with all intentions of killing the guy, only to find him beaten to a pulp on the floor. Jo had already proven that she was more than capable of sending a man to his death bed. What on Earth had she done?

Had Jason actually gone to the police after all this time? He couldn't have, could he? He had no evidence to support his claim, and Alex was pretty sure he'd threatened the guy good enough to never hear from him again. Alex knew that Jason had transferred somewhere, but he hadn't heard where, and frankly, he didn't care. Jason was out of Jo's life, and that's all that had mattered.

Now, the police were at his door. Alex's head was spinning in circles with endless possibilities. If Jo had been capable of nearly sending Jason to his grave, who was to say that she hadn't done it before?

She was giving him her cute puppy dog face. "Stop," he said. "Stop with that face."

"Alex," Jo whispered. "Please. I'm not here. Just trust me. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"Yeah, okay. You're not here," Alex mumbled as he shook his head and made sure to grab his phone before he left the room. He really didn't want to lie for her. Something didn't feel right about it. He'd never asked her for the details of her and Jason's fight. He only knew that Jason had accused her of lying about who she was. _Lying about what? _Alex realized he had never asked her for details. He'd just assumed that Jo had told him about her background, that she had been raised in the foster care system until she was sixteen then lived out of her car. What if that hadn't been it? What if Jason had found out something else about Jo? Something that Alex didn't know…

Alex felt like vomiting. When he left the room, he didn't go downstairs. Instead, he went to the upstairs bathroom and sat on the toilet. He rested his head in his hands, wanting to scream, but he didn't want to make a scene with Cristina in the house. Instead, he pulled out his phone and opened his Favorites list. He still couldn't believe he was doing it as he pressed Mer's name.

"Alex?" Meredith's hushed voice came into his ear. "What is it? Is everything okay at the hospital? Did one of the residents screw up again?"

"Uh, as far as I know everything fine. At least I haven't heard anything," Alex answered, his heart beating, realizing how desperate his was at this moment to be bothering Meredith. "Look, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sure you're busy with the kids, with it being Sunday night."

"I just got the kids to sleep, actually. Now I'm just waiting for Derek to get home. He's still at the hospital. Of course he gets the best of both worlds. He gets to be an all-star surgeon and the perfect dad, but I have to choose between being a great mom and a great surgeon and I don't want to be my mother, so there goes my career. I might as well kiss being a surgeon goodbye."

"Mer, that's crap. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you were the best in our class. Yeah, sure, Cristina is the best with all-things hearts. I wouldn't want anyone else performing heart surgery on me, but you're a general surgeon. You can do it all. Hah, Cristina probably can't even do a simple appendectomy. You've done solo brain surgeries, for Heaven's sake. I think that's something to be pretty damn proud about."

"I was a great surgeon. _Was. _I've cut back on my hours in the OR to spend time with my kids. I'm slipping, but you didn't call to hear my woes. If there's not something wrong at the hospital, what is it?"

"Unlike Cristina, you don't need practice to be great. You don't need to spend endless hours reading medical studies. You're a natural. Your surgical skill is the only characteristic you share with your mother. And, uh, maybe it's not the best time to bombard you with my personal problems."

"No, go ahead. It must be pretty serious if you're actually calling me for relationship advice," Meredith insisted.

"How'd you know I was calling for relationship advice?" Alex asked with curiosity.

"Mother's instinct," Meredith laughed. "What's up with Jo? She's not pregnant, is she?"

"God no, and I wouldn't be calling you if she were," Alex replied, inhaling a deep breath. "Actually, that wouldn't be so bad, compared to this. Mer, I think she might be a serial killer or something."

"_What_?!" A baby's scream echoed through the phone. "Damn!"

"If you need me to let you go, I can," insisted Alex.

"No, keep talking. He's probably just hungry because he didn't want to eat earlier. I can boob feed and talk at the same time," Meredith replied.

"Gosh, thanks, Mer. I really didn't want that image in my head," Alex said.

"I don't know what I'm more worried about. The fact that you're actually picturing my boobs in your head, given the fact I'm pretty sure I'm the only female at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital you haven't slept with – except Cristina and maybe April, or the fact that you're acting like a five-year-old child about it. You're a surgeon, and you're well aware that women breast feed their babies. It happens to be part of the natural mothering process," Meredith spoke very sternly. Her tone soon changed as she cooed, "There, there, baby."

"I didn't mean it like that, and…never mind." He stopped, slightly offended at Meredith's accusation. _I'm the only female you haven't slept with except Cristina and maybe April. _ Maybe April?! Meaning she thought there was a possibility that he and April had slept together. Well, there was the time she'd tried to sleep with him, and he hadn't handled it well at all. She'd been a virgin at the time, and he hadn't been willing to slow down for her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex with a virgin. In fact, as far as he knew, he never had slept with a virgin.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm still all hormonal and stuff. Anyway, moving on, why do you think Jo might be a serial killer? I need details. Does she have rope and duct tape in her gym bag?"

"Um, no, but the police are apparently at my door right now. They're asking for her, and Jo wants me to lie for her. She wants me to tell them she's not here. I thought maybe you could tell me what to do," Alex let out a sigh.

"Don't lie for her, of course. Why on Earth would you even think of doing that? Find out what the police want with her and go from there. It might be something small, like she has an overdue speeding ticket. Alex, you've been hanging with Cristina too much. What are you, her dark and twisty brother now?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm probably just going crazy…thanks, Meredith. That's what I needed to hear. I'll go find out what the police want."

"Hey, just keep me posted. If Jo is a serial killer, you're going to need all the support you can get," Meredith said with warmth in her voice.

"Yeah, you're right. With my luck, she probably is. I've already dated every other type of crazy. I'll probably have to seek intense therapy after this one, and I'm blaming you by the way. You're the one who told me that Jo's crazy fit my kind of crazy," Alex told her.

"I guess I'll have no choice than to accept full responsibility, then," Meredith sighed. "Well, good luck. Let's keep our fingers crossed that it's just a speeding ticket, and she's not a psycho serial killer."

"Who's a psycho serial killer?" Alex could hear Derek's voice in the background.

"Let me know what happens," Meredith said, and the line went dead.

Alex looked at the bathroom ceiling, inhaling a deep suction of air. There was a pound on the bathroom door. "Alex, are you in there?" Cristina's irritated voice demanded. He quickly opened the door, coming face to face with his roommate. "Why aren't you down talking to the PoPo? If you don't hurry, they're going to be searching your whole house."

"They're going to need a warrant for that," Alex growled, pushing past Cristina, and braced himself as he prepared to face his worst nightmare.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry this is moving somewhat slowly, but things pick up next chapter. I really wanted to get an update out since it's been a few weeks since I've updated. I just moved and started working full time, so I've been extremely busy. I'm also planning on doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), so I don't know how much fanfiction writing I'll be getting done during the month of November.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex looked through the front door at the two officers who were dressed in dark blue uniforms. He could sense the impatientness in their faces. He swallowed the coiled lump in his throat. _It's probably nothing, _he comforted himself. _Jo just has an overdue speeding ticket. That is all. _

Jo had practically moved in with him after the incident with her ex-boyfriend. They'd spent days and nights together. He thought that he was getting to know her. She talked about how she'd never had a family growing up; about how her mother had just left her at a fire station when she was two weeks old; about how she had grown up in foster care until she was sixteen, when she started living out of her car. He'd never questioned her story, as bizarre as it sounded. Even though, he'd never heard of an adoption agency struggling to place a two-week-old baby in a permanent home. There were prospective parents all over the world on waiting lists, who were dying to adopt babies. Babies were the easy ones to find homes for; it was older children who often bounced from foster home to foster home. Nonetheless, he didn't question her. He had no reason to believe that she was lying. Who lied about something like that, anyway?

Alex reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"What can I do for you, officers?" he asked quickly.

"We've been informed that you may have information about the whereabouts of a young woman who is calling herself Jo Wilson. She's your girlfriend, right?" the officer on the right spoke. He was roundly built on the heavy side, and his hair was balding. Alex could tell that he was quite a bit older than his partner, who appeared to be a rookie; full head of dark hair, no wrinkles under his eyelids yet, and he didn't have a beer belly yet.

"Um, why are you looking for her?" asked Alex.

The younger officer held out his phone and handed it to Alex. A photo of a young teenaged girl was on the screen; she couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was styled in a boy cut, and she had distinct ocean blue eyes, not brown like Jo's. Otherwise, she shared many of the same facial features as Jo.

"This is Missy Everts. She's the prime suspect in the 2003 murders of her parents, Jeannie and Joseph Everts and their two young sons, her brothers, Miklos and Matthias in Trenton, New Jersey," the older officer explained. Alex felt his insides melting as he looked at the photo.

"There must be some mistake. You think this Missy girl is...Jo? That's not possible. They look nothing alike. Jo has brown eyes. This girl has blue eyes. I'm sorry, but you're wrong!" Alex shot. He handed the officer back his phone and grabbed the door and started to slam the door in the officers' faces, but the younger officer held out his arm.

"With all due respect, sir, but you're a doctor, right? You know how easy it is for a person to alter his or her appearances nowadays. There's a such thing as colored contacts," he said. "Please, tell us where Jo is. We just want to talk to her. Maybe you're right; we have the wrong girl. If so, then a DNA test will easily rule her out and we'll be out of your hair for good."

"I can't believe this," muttered Alex and he shook his head. "I would know if she were wearing colored contacts."

"We know this is a lot for you to take in and accept, and the sooner we rule Jo out as a suspect, the sooner we'll be gone. So, how about you tell us where Jo is?" the older officer insisted.

"She's upstairs," Alex sighed. "I'll go get her."

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was handing Jo over to the police. As he went upstairs, he pictured the photo from the officer's phone in his head. There was no denying the similar facial features between the girl in the photo and Jo. It couldn't be her, though. Jo had a medical degree, which meant she had gone through the extensive background check that was required to get into medical school. She'd needed a social security number and proof that she was who she was. Of course, in today's day and age, it was possible to fake anything. People created new identities all the time.

He'd known Jo for over a year. She wasn't a murderer. _Though, she did beat up her ex-boyfriend pretty bad, _Alex remembered. Jo was strong, and she had the ability to put a man in his place. That didn't make her a murderer, though. _It can't be her. It just can't be. _

"Jo?" Alex called, opening the bedroom. The bedroom was completely open. "Jo?" Alex called again, but he heard no answer. He opened the closet, thinking she might try to hide in there, but she wasn't hiding in the closet. "JO!" he bellowed. He went into the hallway, down the bathroom, and called her name out. He knew that she couldn't have possibly gone downstairs, because she would have needed to pass the police officers to exit the house, so it wasn't possible.

"So, what'd she do?" Alex's blood pressure dropped quickly, startled by Cristina Yang's voice.

He turned around, catching his breath. "Don't do that," he demanded.

"Do what?" Cristina asked.

"Be there…" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well, I kind of live here, so I can be here if I want," Cristina replied in a snarky tone. "Why does the PoPo want your girlfriend?"

"Stay out of it," Alex snapped then adding, "Do you know where she is? She couldn't have left without the cops seeing her, so she has to be somewhere in this house."

Cristina shrugged, "I haven't seen her, but if she's hiding, that spells G-U-I-L-T-Y to me."

"Shut up," Alex snapped, though he knew she had a point. If Jo were innocent, she wouldn't have to hide. She wouldn't have asked Alex to lie for her. None of Jo's actions were pointing to innocent. Even if she wasn't this Missy girl, she had to have something to hide. She had to have some reason for wanting to avoid the police.

Alex went back into the bedroom, where he noticed the bedroom window was completely open. He couldn't remember if it had been open before. A gush of cold wind filled the bedroom. He walked over to the window and looked out of the second story window. Had Jo managed to escape from this window? There was no way she'd jumped and lived to tell about it. A tree branch met the window. Alex wouldn't trust the tree to hold his weight, but Jo was lighter than he was. Had she climbed down the tree?

He went back downstairs.

"I'm sorry. I thought she was upstairs, but she's not," Alex told the officers.

The officers looked at each other.

"Do you mind if we take a look around the house ourselves?" the older officer asked.

"What, you don't trust my word? Okay, you know what, have at it. I have nothing to hide," Alex insisted, allowing the officers into his home. The officers wandered around the house, and after realizing Jo was nowhere in sight, they returned to the front door.

"We're going to need you to come down the station with us," the older officer insisted.

"What? Why? I have nothing to hide," Alex insisted.

The officers wandered around the house. When they completed their search, after determining Jo was nowhere in the house, they returned to the front door.

"Now, you said she was here?" the younger officer asked.

"She was upstairs when you came, then she was gone when I went back up there. I believe she escaped through the window," Alex volunteered the information. "I'm sorry. I don't know where she went. Maybe instead of wasting your time searching the house, you should have been looking outside. I'm sure she's long gone by now."

The officers looked at each other, and the older officer said, "You withheld that detail from us. We're going to need you to come down to the station with us."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" Alex shot; his heart was racing.

"It's police protocol. We need to make sure that you're not helping her run. It's also for your own safety. We're also going to request that you turn over your cellular device. You do realize you could be charged for helping her, right?" explained the younger officer.

"I'm not helping her!" Alex cried. "You people are delusional."

He noticed Cristina staring with wide eyes from the top of the staircase at the officers and him.

"Come with us down to the station, sir," the younger officer insisted. Alex scoffed, and finally he agreed to comply with the officers' request that he go down to the station with them. After all, Alex Karev had nothing to hide.


End file.
